Colorful wings and suspended thoughts
by erbasaetta
Summary: You know that butterfly that sits on the fingers of Katniss, shortly after the massacre at the Cornucopia? And if this butterfly had been spotted by other Tributes? Collection of drabbles on the thoughts of some characters regarding this enchanting creature.
1. Chapter 1

Curtains in the kitchen

[Thresh]

My grandmother and her curtains in the kitchen, which she embroidered with colorful wings.  
This is the first thing that comes to my mind, spotting the tiny butterfly that sits on the ax I hold in my hands, stained with blood. Whose?  
Oh, if my grandmother saw me ... if my grandmother had seen my brutality, when I put an end to a life that I have not even bothered to look in the face. She who always taught me to be wary of violence, she, with her eyes of chocolate, pastry and deep.  
- Sorry. - Whisper to the butterfly.  
And it is as if I told her.


	2. Freedom in a drawingPeeta

Hi! (: This is the next chapter of this drabble collection.

I'm a bit sad because I have received no reviews…

Hope you like it!

**Freedom in a drawing**

**[Peeta]**

I run. I run faster than I can. I hear gasps and walking quickly behind me, but maybe it's just the imagination playing tricks on me. Next to me, at my own speed, is flying a butterfly. An enchanting creature with blue and black wings, streaked with yellow and orange.  
I will design an identical one on a cake when I get out of here. If I get out of here. It will mean that I will be free, as this butterfly at this time - as one so small it may be in a place so boundless, and yet terribly similar to a cage. Or almost free. Because, if I ever get to realize that design, I know that Katniss cannot see it.


	3. Coming homeRue

Hi! Here I am, with the next chapter. It's about the little and adorable Rue. Oh, I've cried so much when she died! D:

I'd thank Sorceress of Shadows, because she left me two reviews

Happy reading!

Coming home  
[Rue]

I crouch behind the bush and hold my breath. Only when I'm sure that no one is chasing me, I give myself a sigh of relief.  
A colorful dot jumps from a pistil to a petal, from a blade of grass to a leaf. A butterfly. So similar to those in my district. But maybe - I think – they are all similar each other.  
But I like to think that it's securely held on the same tree from which, every evening, I sing the four notes for my people. I like to think that someone else, at this time, is doing this for me: at least for them, it's time to go home. Finally.


	4. Thin wings, to caressKatniss

Ehy there! Wow, I'm so happy for the five reviews! I'd thank Fanfictionlover500, Catching Fireflies and Sorceress of Shadows! (:

This chapter is about Katniss.

Hope you like it!

S.

**Thin wings****, ****to caress.**  
[Katniss]

The thin and black legs tickle my fingers. Somewhere I read that butterflies don't live more than a day. I wonder if this isn't a hybrid, whether she's more long-lived than normal. I hope for her not to.  
I envy her: she will die, of course, but when her time will come. Without the burden of having to kill to survive, and the fear that someone kills her for their survival.  
Before she hovers in the air, I think that Prim would like to caress her slender wings.  
So I caress me, in her place. I'm pleased to be able to still do something for her, even from here.


	5. Hands that can't only killMarvel

Ehi! I've received the advice to put all the drabbles in one chapter. It's a good idea, really. But I'm not sure I understood how to do it, without losing reviews. I'm sorry.

This chapter is about Marvel! (:

I'd to thank every lector, especially who left me a review.

Hope you like it! (:

S.

P.S: I think there are some mistakes in this chapter. If you find them, report them, please.

**Hands** **that can't** **only** **kill**

[Marvel]  
As a child, I picked up one of her fingers, but I was too abrupt and I crushed a wing. I could never forgive myself. So, no matter how strong is the temptation to touch her, not even allow myself to get close too.  
If there is a life in here, in this place on the border between reality and fiction, scene of death and blood ... if there is a life in here, that I can let that slide in front of me without the thought of having to break up, I'll stay at her and nothing else. It's the butterfly that comes up to me, not me. I gently stroke the wings. She continues to fly.  
I'm comforted to know that my hands don't yet know only kill.


	6. Dreams of clothes that know how to fly

Hi! (: Here I am with the next chapter, dedicated to Glimmer - or Lux. To tell the truth, I hate this chapter. I don't know why, but, among the other drabbles, I hate this more, but I must publish that..so...Hope you like it! XD

I won't be able to publish other drabbles until next sunday. See you soon! (:

S.

**Dreams of clothes that know how to fly**

[_Lux/Glimmer]_  
Oh, how beautiful and elegant! Blue, orange, black, yellow ... and maybe there is also some slight shade of pink. Her flight resembles a dance. I watch her for long seconds, until a brilliant idea flashed through my head: I'll ask Celestine to do a dress that makes me look a butterfly, for the night that Caesar will interview me again. Oh, yes, it would be perfect. It would be even more, if only Cato isn't staring the delicious creature with hate. Would also hate me, if I'll wear a dress that recalls her colors and movements?


	7. Up and down, up and down

Ehy there! Oh, this chapter is my favourite!

**Up and down, up and down**

[Clove]

Idiots. Lost to admire a slimy caterpillar black with two blue triangles on the sides. Whisks rapid her wings, the butterfly. Up and down, up and down. As my fingers along the surface of the knife that I keep tucked in my belt.  
Oh, yes, she's very beautiful. _Certainly._  
But Connie Tunner had a lovely butterfly dress , at the play. And I had to settle for part of the caterpillar. No, my dear Connie. This time, I win.  
I look at Cato, who nods.  
Tac.  
Lux horrifies: that stupid!  
Marvel skips a beat: weak!  
Cato grins: sneaky. That makes me proud.  
Perfect aim. Connie the butterfly lying on the ground. Dead.


	8. It's really worth?

I'm honest, maybe there are some mistakes in this chapter... mmm, if you find it, tell me, please. Hope you like it! (:

**It's really worth?**

[Cato]

I let Clove kill the butterfly. Lux has tightened her fingers around my shirt, but I didn't refuse her. Marvel has released his grip on the lance, which is rolled on the ground.  
The butterfly is shaken by mild spasms, still impaled on the Clove's blade. She smiles, with that a bit crazy that is now ingrained in her.  
- Come on, baby food soft. - I grunt, away from Lux and pushing with the foot of the spear Marvel.  
There is something terrible, hidden in the depths of my mind. There is the desire to be weak too, for a moment, like them. For a butterfly, Cato? It's really worth?


	9. More or less

This is the last chapter! I'd like to thank everyone has read my story.

Hope you like it! :)

**More or less**

[Foxface/Finch]

The throat is burning and demands fresh water. the tongue fills with pustules and becomes rough like sandpaper. The eyes pinch, but I try not to completely lower eyelids. I see a few berries slipping from my hands.  
In my head, it flows quickly the image of a butterfly in flight. I saw her a few days ago. I wanted to be like her: small, fast, insignificant.  
According to science classes, it should already be dead. Or not?  
However, I will soon.  
Not died for my nature, but by my will. It's better than nothing, right?  
I'm a butterfly. More or less.


End file.
